Developments in nanomedicine are generally directed towards improving the pharmaceutical properties of the drugs and, in some cases, enhancing the targeted delivery in a more cell-specific manner. Several cell-specific drugs have been described, and include monoclonal antibodies, aptamers, peptides, and small molecules. Despite some of the potential advantages of such drugs, a number of problems have limited their clinical application, including size, stability, manufacturing cost, immunogenicity, poor pharmacokinetics and other factors.
Nanoparticulate drug delivery systems are attractive for systemic drug delivery because they may be able to prolong the half-life of a drug in circulation, reduce non-specific uptake of a drug, and improve accumulation of a drug at tumors, e.g., through an enhanced permeation and retention (EPR) effect. There are limited examples of therapeutics formulated for delivery as nanoparticles, which include DOXIL® (liposomal encapsulated doxyrubicin) and ABRAXANE® (albumin bound paclitaxel nanoparticles).
The development of nanotechnologies for effective delivery of drugs or drug candidates to specific diseased cells and tissues, e.g., to cancer cells, in specific organs or tissues, in a temporospatially regulated manner potentially can overcome or ameliorate therapeutic challenges, such as systemic toxicity. However, while targeting of the delivery system may preferentially deliver drug to a site where therapy is needed, the drug released from the nanoparticle may not for example, remain in the region of the targeted cells in efficacious amounts or may not remain in the circulation in a relatively non-toxic state for a sufficient amount of time to decrease the frequency of treatment or permit a lower amount of drug to be administered while still achieving a therapeutic effect. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved drug targeting and delivery, including identification of targeting molecules that can be incorporated into particles and whose presence does not substantially interfere with efficacy of the drug.